


Of Feathers and Candy Canes

by fallenandinlovewithhumanity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Candy Cane costume., Candy Canes, Characters mentioned: Meg and Balthazar, M/M, Matchmaker Gabriel, Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester at Stanford, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, past relationships on both sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandinlovewithhumanity/pseuds/fallenandinlovewithhumanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are those people that your life wouldn’t be complete without, they are the people who make you feel loved, important, and bring out the best in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Feathers and Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> DCMiniBang 2015- Day 17  
> Prompt: Candy Canes  
> Artwork made by: moved-the-coin.tumblr.com

 

 

“It itches!”

Castiel Novak ran down the stairs nearly tripping on his pajama pants leg, he stops at the base of the stairs and searches for someone. He walks into the living room to see Chuck, his father on the couch, a bulk of papers spread out on the coffee table and a pen in his hand.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

Chuck pushes himself up in the chair as Castiel walks around to him. Castiel lifts up his left arm and rolls up the sleeve that had been covering it. He had received his soul mark, a delicate black feather with accents of a blue much like his own eyes and a shade of emerald-like green.

“It itches a lot.”

He reaches for his left wrist, desperate to scratch the freshly made mark.

“Wait one second.”

Chuck gets up and sits Cas down in his place, he goes out of the room. Cas looks at the mark, wondering if this means he’ll find them soon. His dad comes back with a small first aid kit.

He turns Cas toward him as he grabs a small tube from the kit, opening it and squeezing out a small amount of its contents.

“I’m putting anti-itch cream on it, okay? You mustn’t scratch it. This mark is important, this mark will help you find the person you belong with.”

Castiel nodded as his father told him once more about soulmates.

“The person you belong with is called a soulmate, I think I’ve told you about this before haven’t I?”

Castiel nodded as he heard footsteps behind them, probably Gabriel waking up from the noise.

“Soulmates are those people that your life wouldn’t be complete without, they are the people who make you feel loved, important, and bring out the best in you. That being said there are so many kind of soulmates, you know that right?”

Gabriel walked into the room and sat next to Cas, looking up at their dad.

“There are those that can be called romantic and those that aren’t.”

Cas looks at his wrist.

“What does this one help me find?”

Chuck picks up Cas and sits him down on his lap, taking his left arm in his hand.

“This one, helps you find the one person who will be closer to you than anyone else, whether it’s romantic or not is up to you, but it will lead you to the most profound of bonds that you will ever experience.”

* * *

 Cas paced the room as he spoke on the phone, his small black furball of a puppy following him around.

“No, Gabe. No more dates, blind or otherwise.”

He huffed out a breath and ran his hand down his face. Gabe’s voice emanating through the phone line.

“Cassie, just one more I promise, his name’s Balthazar. He’s a sweet guy, mostly… A bit of a partier but he’s a great person. His tattoo is on his chest, a feather with lines of gold and silver. Please I know Meg wasn’t a perfect match either, but please?”

Cas walked through his kitchen getting a small dog bowl off his counter and placing it on the ground. He reaches into a cabinet with his left hand, the tattoo only half covered by the sleeves of his shirt, lines of blue and green still as vibrant as the day he got his mark. He gets a bag of dog food and pours the contents of it in the bowl, the puppy rushing to eat it.  

“Gabe-”

“Cas please, you can’t give up.”

“I’m not giving up, I’m simply a 25 year old who wants to take a break from the dating pool. That is actually pretty normal. I know you’re trying and you do wonderful at- finding me lifelong friends but I’m not going on anymore dates, if this person truly exists it’ll happen in due time. Now can you tell me where the bakery is so I can pick up the desserts for Christmas dinner? That is what I called for.” 

* * *

 “Winchester!!”

Dean Winchester nearly tripped as he took off his combat boots and pants. He was late and he knew it, damn parking. He was 24 years old working two jobs as part-time mechanic, part-time baker/assistant manager at Candy Cain Lane. Cain was a nice boss don’t get him wrong but the holiday brought out the evil in him. And now being called in on Christmas Eve, Cain wasn’t happy at all that Dean was late because of traffic and mall parking. Cain walked in carrying a costume bag as Dean opened his locker, throwing in his pants.

“You’re late boy.” Cain said as he tossed the costume at him.

“Sorry Cain.”

“Just hurry and get us customers.”

As Cain left Dean pulled out the costume, a sleeveless candy cane, complete with red tights. Well this was going to be fun, he has to wear a ridiculous sleeveless costume while it’s nearly freezing outside. On top of that it was going to show... his mark would be on display. It wasn't that Dean had a problem with showing his mark to the world no, it was that the world was always so interested in knowing whether or not Dean found the matching one. Dean had given up finding a soulmate about a year ago, his mark was to intricate to match perfectly with anyone else. He had tried many times, but after two failed relationships, both of which were still good friends of his, and a long list of one-night stands, he gave up. His mark being on display worried him because there was always those curious grandmothers and mothers waiting to push their lonely daughters and occasionally sons onto him.

He took off his long sleeve shirt revealing the mark on his left shoulder, a delicate black feather with highlights of the green in his eyes and a blue that had taken his breath away the moment he received his mark. Dean walked out of the back room with the costume on, the bakery full of patrons, the smell of Cain’s goods in the air. He took the flyers from the front and headed outside.

* * *

 Cas shivered as he got out of his car, the cold air hitting him. He looked at his phone then back up at the sign above the door. it read “Candy Cain Lane.” He locked the car behind him and walked towards the door, he stopped at the door turning to see a man in a candy cane costume passing out flyers to little kids and their mothers, the crowd covering everything but his face. He smiled at Cas. Cas blushed as he headed inside and stood in line.

The line moves at a sluggish pace, Cas looking at the menu from time to time, stealing glances out the window to look at the stranger in the candy cane costume, there was something intriguing about him and Cas couldn’t place it.

“Next!”

Cas snapped out of his trance and stepped up to the register.

“Hello, there was an order for Gabriel Novak, I’m here to pick it up.”

The man, Cain, went to the back and grabbed large bag with three boxes stacked in it. He handed it to Cas.

“Okay, a dozen honey cakes, a pecan pie, and a small case of peppermint bark, all of it is already paid for, anything else?”

Cas looks up at the menu once more and looks back at Cain.

“No thank you, happy holidays.”

Cas begins to walk out of the bakery, adjusting the bag in his hands. He turns back to face the register, Cain finishing with yet another customer.

“Actually, do you know the name of the candy cane outside?”

Cain looks out the window and sees Dean being pulled on by a couple toddlers, all of them laughing. He shakes his head and turns to Cas.

“Dean, his name is Dean.”

Cas smiles to himself as he looks at the ground and walks trying to huddle his warmth. He stops abruptly when he feels someone’s chest against his own, he had walked into someone, a red and white someone.He looks up and sees Dean standing there staring at him mouth wide open.

“Hello..”

“Hey.”

They both smile at each other and Cas bring his left hand up to move his hair behind his ear.

“Your mark.”

“What?”

Cas looked at his left wrist, his sleeves slightly rolled up because of his movement, his mark showing.

“Oh yeah, it’s a feather. Um no one seems to match.” Cas laughs awkwardly trying to cover the mark back up. Dean tries to say something, anything to the person who shares his mark, but Cas quickly regains his balance and goes to pick up the bag of baked goods on the ground, a single box out of place and now on the snow covered pavement.

“Sorry for bumping into you Dean.”

Dean stops whatever train of thought he just had and smiled at his soulmate.

“How’d you know my name?”

“I- I asked.”

Dean laughs and squats down, the top of the candy cane hitting Cas’ head. Cas pushes the candy cane away from his face, pushing Dean along with it. They both laugh. Dean reaches for the bag and holds it open so that Cas can place the box back in.  Cas looks up and sees Dean’s left shoulder, he falls back and lands on the snow with a thud. He covers his face and starts mumbling, small hiccups of laughter escaping every few seconds. Dean looks confused for a second, then stands back up, the candy cane atop his head swaying a bit, Cas' bag of sweets in his right hand.

“Mind telling me your name before we both die of hypothermia out here?” Dean extents his free hand to Cas who can stop laughing.

“I’m sorry- It’s Castiel, I can’t stop laughing.”

Cas reaches for Dean hand and pulls himself up, pulling himself back into Dean’s arms.

“Well why are you laughing?”

“The day I give up…”

“What?”

“The day I give up looking for my soulmate, is the day I find him...In a candy cane costume.”

Dean looks down at his costume sheepishly, then back up at Cas who is wiping the tears from his eyes.

“My soulmate is quite the eye candy isn’t he?”

Dean smiles at the corny joke and swings around to put an arm around Cas’ shoulders.

“I am definitely better looking out of the costume.”

“Is that a flirtation?”

Dean laughs as he leads them back into the bakery and places the bag on a table near the door

“Definitely.”.

They sit next to each other before Cas’ phone begins to ring. He struggles to get the phone out his pocket and answers it mid ring.

“Hello?”

“Cassie! Where are you?”

Cas looks at his current situation. He smiles.

“Do you remember what dad said to us when he talked about soulmates?”

“Yeah? Why?”

“I found my other half in a candy cane.”

Dean shifts in his seat, stands up and signals to Cas that he’ll be right back.

“What???”

Cas laughed.

“Nothing, it’s a long story.”

“Well, can you and your long story come over for Christmas Dinner and explain here? your puppy is even more energized than me and I kinda need my sweets bro. ”

In the backroom, Dean couldn’t stop smiling. He had changed from his costume back into his regular clothes. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam’s number, as it rang he couldn’t stop pacing.

“Hey Dean, I was just gonna call you what’s up?”

“Sammy, first off Merry Christmas. How’s Stanford? Are they treating you nicely? I promise I’ll make it over there by summer.  And I- I found him Sammy. I found my soulmate and he’s gorgeous and funny and has eyes that take my breath away, and his voice oh god-”

“Dean, slow down.”

“Sorry, I’m just.. I found him Sammy.”

Dean sat on the bench behind him.

“You found who Dean?”

“I found Cas, Castiel I mean, my soulmate. I found him, well he found me but you know.”

“That’s great Dean, I can't wait to meet him.”

Dean bit his lower lip and walked toward the door, opening it slightly and looking at the table were Cas was seated.

“I can't describe how I feel Sammy, it's like I saw him and I was instantly pulled.”

Sam laughed.

“We'll go get’em tiger.”

Dean grinned as he grabbed his jacket and wallet off the bench.

“Merry Christmas Sammy, I'll call you in the morning.”

“Merry Christmas Dean.”

Dean walked out of the back room a smile still plastered on his face. He reached the table as Cas turned around to face his direction.

“Wow…”

Cas breathed out as he looked at Dean without the candy cane costume on for the first time.

“So any plans for Christmas?”

Dean asks Cas as he holds out his hand to Cas again.

“Yes actually, I was planning on asking my newly found soul mate if he would like to join my family and I for Christmas dinner so I could get to know him more. Think he'd be interested?”

Dean grabbed the bag of sweets from the table and reached for Cas’ hand.

“He’d be happy to join you.”

Cas took his hand and scooted out of the booth, he looked at Cain who was busy ringing up yet another customer.

“Won’t you get in trouble with your boss if you leave early?”

Dean looks near the cash register, there is only two people left in line.

“You’re right, I should go talk to him.” Dean looks down at their linked hands and smiles, he lets Cas’ hand go and looks back up at him.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean presses a chaste kiss to Cas’ cheek, leaving Cas startled and blushing.

Dean walks over to the register, Cain busy with a customer. He waits until the customer leaves and steps beside the register. Cain looks at him.

“Done already Winchester?”

“No sir, well yes. I wanted to ask if it’s okay for me to leave early.”

Cain sighs.

“You’re killing me son, it’s Christmas Eve.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck and looks back at Cas.

“I know and I’m sorry, but I found him sir. I found my soulmate.”

Cain looks at Cas, who’s sitting in the booth quietly, smiling to himself.

“Okay.”

Dean grins. Cain holds up a hand.

“I have to close soon anyway, we sold the majority of the product for today and it’s too late to make more. I’ll let you go but only if that boy of yours does not distract you from any other shifts. And I expect you to be here bright and early on the 26th.”

Dean nods, he’ll have to tell Bobby that he’ll work the afternoon shift on the 26th but that’s okay.

“Thank you sir.”

Dean holds out his hand to Cain. Cain takes it and shakes.

“Merry Christmas Cain, send my best wishes to Colette.”

Cain smiles.

“Will do.”

Cain watches as Dean leaves with Cas hand in hand, he smiles to himself, remembering the first time he met his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave comments,questions, concerns, and kudos. Thank you.


End file.
